


Say yes

by fyouflapjacks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, written more as a stream of consciousness than an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyouflapjacks/pseuds/fyouflapjacks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel and Dean are finally together, it's Cas who proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say yes

When Cas and Dean are finally together it’s Cas who proposes. Of course, Dean’s thought about it but he always kind of assumed Cas would pass it off as unnecessary, but Cas does want to. Dean is human and Cas is living on Earth as a human, and though he knows that a marriage licence is just a piece of paper (a forged one for them no doubt because with Dean’s record, and of course the fact he’s legally dead combined with the fact Cas has no human records as, well, he’s not technically human, a legitimate one would be extremely hard to come by) he knows that as a kid, Dean always thought about having a wife someday. Hell Dean’s thought about it since he’s been a hunter. He tried settling down and were it not for Sam’s return maybe he would have married Lisa. 

The point is that Cas knows Dean wants to get married but he also knows that traditionally the proposer is supposed to have the permission of the proposee’s father. Naturally Cas feels the need to make this as traditional as possible so he takes a little trip up to heaven to see Bobby. When he finds Bobby he’s in Ash’s heaven at the roadhouse, Ellen and Jo are there too which makes him a little uncomfortable but he came for a reason and he plans to go ahead with the plan. So Bobby smiles, pleased to see him despite every thing and when he’s invited to sit and talk with them for a while he accepts. Cas takes note of the fact that Bobby and Ellen keep catching each other’s eye and reminds him to tell Dean that even though they re-sunk the titanic Bobby still ended up happy with her. 

When he finally finishes telling the small group every thing he can about how Dean and Sam and he are doing; how hunts are going, no Dean has not been flirting with everything in sight lately and no they haven’t died recently and yes Sam still is a moose (Cas doesn’t understand what this means really, Sam clearly bears no resemblance to a moose, neither in size nor antler but he has heard Dean jokingly say it to his brother often enough that he feels confident in assuring them it has not changed.) And he’s over the surprise of Ellen asking him how he is as Ash sets a second beer in front of him (Cas still doesn’t eat or drink that often but he’s grown rather fond of the taste of beer.) he finally sees his window to ask Bobby, matter-of-factly as ever, whether he would consent to his proposing to Dean.

Bobby and Jo both spit out the mouthfuls of beer they had taken and Ellen looks a little stunned. Ash is the one who laughs and congratulates him (Cas is not sure what for, he hasn’t actually asked Dean yet) Bobby and Ellen recover pretty quickly and there’s another flood of question (since when? (Bobby) How? (Ellen) DEAN’S GAY?! (Jo)) before Bobby levels him with A Look and asks him why he bothered coming all this way just to ask him for Dean’s hand. Cas tries to explain that given the fact he’s an angel and all and dimensional planes aren’t that hard to-

Bobby cuts him off and looks him over faintly fondly for a second. He asks if they’re happy and Cas says they are. Certainly Cas is happier than he’s ever been before. He’s pretty sure that Dean is happy too. And Bobby calls him an idjit, pours a tequila and tells him he’s better visit after the damned wedding (Cas assumes that is a yes even though Bobby never stated it explicitly.)

When he gets back to the Men of Letters bunker (HOME. Castiel has a HOME.) Dean is waiting and grins when he sees him. He asks where he was and why the hell does he smell like a bar? Sam is sitting there too, at the table flicking through an old translated manuscript for something or other and though Cas had planned to do it in a romantic location he decides this is as good a place as any. In their home. The place where Cas finally came back from heaven. The place where he decided to stay. Where Dean had kissed him out of pure relief. Where he’d solemnly sat Dean down and told Dean he thought h was in love with him and asked Dean what he should do? Where Dean just laughed and told him he loved him back and made him little heart shaped pancakes (which he hid the second Sam came in but the expression on Sam’s face implied he hadn’t been fast enough)

So he gets down on one knee on the uncomfortable wooden floor and Dean’s eyes go wide and Sam nearly falls off his chair and he asks if Dean would perhaps like to affirm their soul bond with the exchange of rings and signing of a certificate in front of their friends and loved ones.

Until Dean jokingly points out he hasn’t got an engagement ring he hadn’t noticed. Dean fixes the problem by removing his own ring, the one he always wear on his right hand, and sliding it securely onto Cas’ ring finger.

(Cas does not understand the human objection to just saying yes but he thinks he safe assuming a yes since Dean is kissing him like he couldn’t stop if he tried.)

Sam ruins the moment by throwing his arms around the pair and squeezing them into an uncomfortable hug. Dean pushes him off with a hand to the face but he’s still smiling and holding onto Cas’ left hand, thumb absently running over the ring. Cas can’t stop smiling.

It’s not til later that Cas explains to the both of them where he’s been and when Cas tells them Bobby called him an ‘idjit’ both brothers start laughing. When he tells them about the moose thing Dean laughs even harder and Sam pulls a bitch face. Cas laughs so hard he falls off his chair.

Sam suddenly decides that he is going to go stay in a motel this evening. Cas is confused until Dean approaches him with That look on his face. After that he’s pretty sure he gets it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even know except once I'd thought about it I had to get it written down. Feedback would be awesome, you can either leave it here or at my tumblr: itsjustcheeseandbread. Thanks for reading! x


End file.
